Accepting The Unexpected
by Arveldis14
Summary: Some things do not go as we may expect them to go, but all that we really can do is accept them. The last thing Alyssa expected was to be dumped into the world of Middle Earth, and go on a journey to reclaim a homeland. But just as she needs to accept the path chosen for her, there are certain dwarves that also need to accept the addition of an elf to their company.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I've had for quite a while. It's of a elf traveling with the company, and her story. I'm not sure of any pairings as of yet, but if there is going to be any it'll probably be Kili/OC unless I change my mind. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and hopefully I'll have the next one up soon. I'm stockpiling my chapters to ensure that I will have regular updates. Please let me know what you think, I love hearing of your opinions!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Middle Earth, that honour goes to J.R.R Tolkien. Alyssa belongs to me.**

 **Prologue:**

It was quiet in that room. A kind of aboding quiet that lingered throughout. Shining moonlight gave the room a comforting glow, it's white rays focusing on a magnificently detailed artwork. Many people were carefully painted on the canvas, all fighting the horrid creatures and monstrous beasts. A mountain and a city were seen standing proudly in the background, behind the such deadly action. It was something seen in a fantasy, a dream of sorts. Where heroes were recognized and when the good people always triumphed with that wonderful sweet victory.

It was known to be as such, in the world where this story is known famously throughout. A reclaiming of a homeland, and a battle to fight. The losses are given their moments of acknowledgement, but stories of war and battles barely focus on the fallen, but on those who continue forward. Fighting for what they believe to be true and right.

Everyone assumes that what they see from the screen of a television is what really does happen, and it does, just not in the way one might expect. Like how those did not expect a young girl to aid in the fight for the world dominion. One who didn't know a thing of the going ons of battle or the ways of the world of Middle Earth. No, many things do not go the way we expect them to be, but in the end these things happen when they happen. And all we can do is accept them and hope for the best that these unexpected happenings do turn out for the better.

 **The Supposably Normal Day**

It is hard to believe that it is a year ago to that terrible, frightening, and wonderful day that I remember so well. It is so boring nowadays that I had to write this story, not only to find something to occupy my time with, but to also relive the memories I hold dearly, into the form of black and white words.

I should probably introduce myself, or else you would think me as she-who-has-no-actual-name. My real name is Alyssa Turner, a name I have learned to live with for the past sixteen years. I also have many other names, but for this story Alyssa is the name you can go on by. My childhood and early teenage years were spent in a country town of Dubbo in the country of Australia. My friends were few, but the ones I did have were very dear to me. My dreams for the future were clear. Graduate school with honours, go to university and get myself a good job in the health area.

All my future plans are not the same anymore, perhaps later you will understand. I have changed a lot, in my vision of the world and ideas in life, but through past experience I have realized one thing. I am who I make myself to be. My story starts at what I believe to be the beginning. The day where one simple thing changed the fate of not only myself but the others around me as well.

* * *

I was late. Again. I should have left for the school bustop five minutes ago, but when I needed to do my hair, I had to do my hair. Finishing the light brown haired braid, I looked up to the wall mirror to examine my job. It wasn't my best work, I had to admit. The bumps that stood on the crown of my head screamed for a redo, but I had no time, I could always fix it later though. The hat could cover my rushed and sorry excuse of a french braid until I arrived at school.

Shouts of goodbye where given over my shoulder to my parents as I rushed out of the door. Running to the bustop was a regular thing for me, I suppose that's why I never became unfit and overweight. Though my dad did usually complain about my time management skills, always saying I looked rushed and untidy. As much as hated to admit, he was right, not that I would ever tell him that. I slept in too long in the mornings never giving myself enough time to ready myself for the oncoming school day, but in the end I rather sprint to the bus stop instead of snoring on my math textbooks.

As a reached the bus stop panting and all sweaty, my green eyes caught sight of the white bus driving slowly towards me. I made it, with moments to spare. Digging in to my bag, my hands grasped hold of the deodorant's smooth cylinder form. Even if my appearance was untidy, there was no need to smell gross too.

"Morning," I greeted brightly to the bus driver as I clambered up the bus steps. I didn't know my bus driver all that well, I didn't even know his name, not that I bothered to ask. He was an older man with greying hair and a wrinkled face, he wasn't the worst driver the bus had experienced, but he certainly wasn't the best. Always with his grumpy aura and keep-to-himself personality.

I light out a sigh of relief as I slumped down onto the worn bus seat. Another day of not missing the bus, I was doing well this term. Laughter was heard from behind me belonging one of the girls who sat in the back seat. Most of them were in my grade, a few a year older, but none of them had ever done anything to acknowledge my presence. I never knew why, but I was fine with that. Me and my music where happy enough by ourselves.

What happened about half an hour later was nothing special in any sort. I sat there on that bus seat studying for a Science test to be done that day, perhaps leaning a bit more forward than preferred. Suddenly, the entirety of the bus was jerked backward as the bus decelerated to a stop. I didn't realize that I was falling forward until a bruising pain knocked into my forehead. And in that second, I was knocked unconscious into a pit of inky blackness.


	2. Unexpected Surroundings

**Chapter 2! I wasn't planning on updating so soon, but the amount of response I recieved wanted me to post earlier as a form of thank you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning anything related to Middle Earth, that honor belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I only own my OC, Alyssa.**

It was dark, to state the obvious, and wet. Not a feeling of drenching wet, but a moisture in the air and a dampness to the skin. Was I dead. Is this what death was?

To be honest, it was quite what I expected. My way of leaving the world, I mean. If I was to die young, why did it have to be a hit to the head, and in a bus of all places? It was neither honourble, nor ordinary. How many people have died because of a thing so normal as the deceleration of a bus?

Deciding there was no point on laying on the ground, I slowly sat up, the grass feeling cold beneath my fingertips. I was in a forest, I realised. Trees with huge, thick trunks stood imitatingly all around me, their branches and leaves swaying in time with the cool breeze. The occasional shrub seen in my line of eyesight.

Though while looking around, something seemed...off. Different. But I couldn't place my finger on it. I felt as if I was seeing alot further than I should, but I soon brushed the thought of. My hit head must have forgotton things, like hearing things alot more clearer. Strangely, my head was in any pain at all, but I had alot more things to think about than a should be sore head.

Looking back, I still don't know why I didn't just get up and explore the area or even make an attempt of finding help. I suppose I was in shock still, sitting there staring at nothing in particular. I didn't feel any emotion coarse through me. I just couldn't.

It wasn't until I felt something hot and wet slide down my face, I discovered that I was crying. I let them fall, not caring of the ticklish feel it gave to my skin. It felt nice, in away. A sort of comfort to the overbearing loneliness.

I don't how long I sat there for, feeling cold, lonely and miserable. It was until I heard slow, heavy footsteps approach that made me consious of the world around me. Quickly, I ducked for cover behind a large shrub, and for a good thing too, as a huge and horrid creature came stomping by a few seconds later.

It was an ugly thing, to but it nicely. It was the size, that caused me to cover my hand tightly over my mouth to stop me from screaming out in sheer terror. Never in my life had I been so glad for my quick thinking to hide, and even that had been instinct. The thing could have eaten me in a matter of seconds!

The 'thing' was so ugly and disgusting that along with the vomiting worthy stench, it reminded me alot of an overly large booger. Holding what looked to be a pony under each arm, slowly and steadily the creature past me. Much to my relief.

I waited a few minutes longer until only the noises of swaying leaves could be distinguished. I released a large sigh of relief before slumping to the ground exhausted. My limbs that had been frozen in fear, were now shaking and weak with relief, alongide my still racing heart.

Great fear replaced my once sad and sorry self. Where actually was I? I definitely wasn't in heaven if those things roamed around freely. I needed to move. Find a hideout or something. Anywhere else but here with those beasts.

So, shakily I stood up and began to move in the opposite direction the thing had gone. Crunching was heard from the recently crushed leaves, thanks to each agonising slow step I took. I had no idea what to do, all of the food and water I did have were left in that blasted school bus.

More foots steps were soon heard, this time a great many, but somehow they were noticably lighter. Doing the same as I had done before I dived down behind a thick, fallen log overgrown with moss. This time, scared of them discovering my location, I kept my head still, not daring to take a look at the passer-bys.

Dead leaves tickled my ears, giving myself a tortuaous time from refraining to scratch at them. I held my breath as I waited impatiently for the fast-paced thumping of footsteps to go away. Once I decreed it safe, I once more ungracefully stood up and continued on.

I must have wandered around a good while until I came across the edge of the forest. Not only that, I also managed to stumble upon a deserted campsite set beside an old rotting shack. It wasn't the sort of camping area that you would find in the world I was brought up in. For instead of any tents there were bedrolls plopped down randomly around a nearly extinquished fire. A dozen or so horse saddles were set down to the left side of the camp along with bundles of what might be food and equipment.

Now, let me just let everyone who will heed to listen know, is that I am no thief. I've never stolen a thing in my life, only if you don't count the occasional dollar or so that I 'borrowed' and forgot to pay back. But when it comes to good morals or having food to eat in a life deciding situation, I would choose the latter. So in the minutes that passed since I came upon the completely empty camp, was all spent nervously rummaging through the packs so as to find as much food as I could possibly carry.

"What might you be doing?" Came a stern voice from the other side of camp. And here, dear readers, is where I released the terrified scream I had been holding in all that night. I jumped and spun around in surprise and fear, perhaps a little too quickly, as I fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs, therefore cutting of my ear-splitting scream.

I had never been big on the Lord of The Rings frachindise, but even I had to admit that the grey cloaked elder whom sat confortably a few feet from me, was Gandalf's twin. With his long greyed hair and beard and with the staff he held in his wrinkled hands. He was looking at me amused, as if he had caught a little kid stealing cookies from the cookie jar, which in fact was practically what I was doing moments before.

"Uuh," I spluttered, my mind unable to fully process what to say. I knew I should have been, but I wasn't exactly scared. I was nervous yes, very nervous in fact, but not in the scared-for-my-life sort of way, but instead like I was a little child again, waiting for whatever punishment my parents would give me.

"And who are you?" Asked the grey stranger in a kind voice, which I found strange. Hadn't he just caught me stealing his food?

"Uh, Alyssa Turner," I replied, my voice shaking slightly. "I'm lost, and I-I was kinda desperate. Sorry for, um, trying to, well, you know. Take your sausages"

Gandalf look-a-like only raised his bushy eyebrows at my terrible apology, so instead I asked, "Could you, um, tell me where I am?"

"Your at the trollshaws, my dear," was the stranger's simple reply. Only this made me confused.

"Trollshaws? Where the heck is that?" I asked. I was sure that the stranger was playing some sick joke on me in a way to get back for nearly stealing his next dinner.

"Surely you know where Trollshaws is? It is west of Bree and east of Rivendell if that is of any help."

"And...what is this whole earth...place...thing called exactly?" I asked hesitantly, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Why Middle Earth, of course!" The grey man said giving me a curious look.

And here, I, quite dramatically, fainted.

 **So Alyssa meets Gandalf. The company will be next, Alyssa hasn't suspected that she is an elf yet but she does have some suspicions, though she blames it on her recently hit head. So until next chapter!**


	3. The Dwarves

**Chapter 3:**

"Should we wake her?" asked a gruff voice, turning to be the first phrase that my brain could fully process. My flight instinct was in full motion, ordering my recently conscious body to flee into the dense forest. Anywhere away from these people, and hopefully this supposedly realistic world.

"Leave her be, I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate to you shoving her awake Kili," says another voice quietly, leaving me with the impression that there were more than one or two men surrounding me.

I was beginning to feel scared. Terrified in fact, now that all of the adrenaline had left my body. I couldn't possibly be in a made-up fantasy world. It wasn't possible, and it wasn't. Definitely not with the whole 'anything is possible' saying.

And then it hit me, my head turning on like a light bulb. Of course, this was in my head, kinda like in the part of 'Harry Potter' where he has that confusing talk with Dumbledore after Voldemort supposedly kills him. So with that in mind, I'm either unconscious or dead, though with the latter being too depressing, I conclude that the reason is the first option. So with that slightly happy thought in mind, I slowly opened my eyes.

It was the same clearing I had been in, before I was knocked into unconsciousness, though the difference was that it was morning, showing that I had been unconscious for a few hours. And to my surprise and horror, a near dozen short, hairy men were staring down at me. Some of the nicer stares were of curiosity but the others consisted of angry glares and looks of disgust. Disgust. As if I looked worse than any of them, their hair and beards were long and untidy sitting there in clothes that were crumpled to show that they had been slept in, giving me the impression of them having a dire need for a wash.

"What is your name and purpose," growled an unfriendly man closest to me, shooting me a cold, unforgiving glare. This man was one of the tallest of the short men, with long raven hair and a short, well-trimmed beard. He seemed to present himself with an aura of authority. So he was the leader then. Just great.

'Um…" I trailed, the only sound able to pass my dried, cracked lips. My whole person was tensed in fright as my wide eyes settles on the handle of a long knife sheathed out of sight.

"Give her some space, it is unwise to threaten a lady," spoke the easily recognizable voice of Gandalf-Dumbledore look-a-like. The only one comfort in this whole clearing, and that isn't saying much.

"A lady elf, Gandalf," argued back the leader angrily. Glancing towards the wizened man sitting against the tree. An elf? Is that supposed to be insulting here?

"Even so, you should treat any lady with respect, you especially should know that" said Gandalf, giving me a warm smile. "So, my dear Alyssa, what brings you here?"

"You knew her name?" asked the raven haired leader, giving me no chance of answering."Yet you wouldn't tell us?"

"Oh, well, I like to have a kind of mystery at times you see," chuckles Gandalf easily deflecting the other man's hard glare with a light wave. Turning towards me he repeated once more, " Now, to more serious issues, from where do you hail?"

Immediately all eyes turned to me once more, putting me in the spotlight. I had to think of something quick, either I could tell the truth, and result in a lot of confusion, or make something up that would be believable enough in this so-called world of Middle Earth.

Deciding to play safe, as I know that I really am a terrible liar, I go for the truth. "Well, um, a-as you probably already know, I-I'm Alyssa, and I'm from Dubbo in Australia."

Noticing a few unbelieving and confused expressions, I gulped before continuing on, "I was on my way to school this morning and the bus, it like decelerated too fast, and well, I ended up here!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms to emphasis my point.

"A bus?" asked a confused voiced among the other mutterings of the other men, he appeared to be the youngest with a scrabble for a beard and long raven coloured hair similar to the leader's.

"My dear, forgive me, but I don't quite understand, what caused you to be placed here?" asked Gandalf, whom unlike the others looked at me curiously, giving me a small comfort, maybe he did understand.

"Um, I kinda hit my head and everything blacked out before I ended up in the forest not far from here," I answered, leaving me to rethink the thought of this all being in my head.

Suddenly, one of the men stepped forward surprising me on how hairy they actually were. He was quiet, well, stocky compared with his height with a long red beard woven in many intricate braids. "I don't believe a word of it," he shouted pointing a thick finger towards me, "That elf lasse is making it all up, trying to trick us!"

It was just like I had expected, they weren't going to believe me. Maybe creating some story wasn't that bad after all. A few of the others, most of them actually, nodded their heads in agreement. I shrunk back under their accusing gaze, wishing for the first time that I would just wake up, hoping that it was all a bad dream.

"Sit down, Gloin, you are, once again, causing your hatred to cloud your judgement. I believe in what this young lady is saying, and it would be best if you did likewise," said Gandalf with a scolding tone. I however was surprised on how quick he was to believe another, and seeing the others' looks of disbelief, they were too.

"You believe I'm telling the truth?" I let slip out in my surprise. I would never have thought that someone could believe in something as ridiculous as this.

"Of course, your current state has proven likewise," he said referring of my attire, consisting of my navy school uniform.

"You can't be serious, Gandalf!" exclaimed the raven leader, shooting me a disbelieving glare.

"Yes, I'm quite serious, Thorin, and with that she will be accompanying us till we reach civilization.

This piece of news was received with an uproar from the other men. All appearing to be unhappy with this piece of news. I suppose it could be because I will be another mouth to feed, but I have a feeling that it was for something more than that. But the sound of food did sound quite nice.

"I won't allow an elf to be part of the company," said Thorin in a stubborn attitude, leaving no room for argument.

"Well then she doesn't have too, she can accompany me." dismissed Gandalf. "Now, Alyssa, I hope you don't mind traveling with these dwarves for a little while."

 _Dwarfs?_


End file.
